


Cozy Cuddles

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [123]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale in Sweaters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Happiness was a good look on Derek.





	Cozy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) has started a discord server and every so often we throw an additional challenge in there. 
> 
> This challenge was by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles): I challenge everyone, especially all you @cozies to write a COZY drabble. NO ANGST ALLOWED. Just cozy.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/181846060054/okay-okay-i-had-to-write-a-fluffy-drabble-to)

Stiles snuggled in close to Derek as the storm raged on outside. They had lost power twenty minutes ago, but Stiles didn’t care. Not when he had a happy, cuddly Derek by his side.

Candles flickered softly in the room and Derek let out a quiet hum as he pulled Stiles in closer. Stiles rubbed his cheek against the softness of Derek’s sweater. Derek laughed quietly, and Stiles smiled at how  _ fond  _ it sounded. Stiles glanced up at Derek and his heart fluttered. 

Happiness was a good look on Derek.

“Love you,” Stiles whispered.

“Love you, too,” Derek whispered back.


End file.
